


Traveled Back Down That Road

by Janie94



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Broken Hearts, Dirty Dancing, Established Durmeus, Established Müllendowski, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Past Erik Durm/Robert Lewandowski, Unfinished Business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: Robert is on a birthday party with his boyfriend Thomas when he decides to help Marco making Erik jealous. However during the course of the night his past catches up with him and he begins to wonder what he truly wants. His past, his presence - or perhaps a new future?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> Last weekend (while I was writing the final chapter of 'Breathe Into Me') this idea came to me in form of a little smutty oneshot and it just wouldn't let me go, vehemently demanding to be written despite so many other stories I'm already working on. As you can see it's not one tiny little oneshot anymore and it's also not as smutty as I initially intended. But like always I wanted to give the characters a little bit of conflict and that's why you're getting three chapters instead of one... :)
> 
> My dear Blue_Night,  
> I just had to gift this story to you after recently reading some of your other works and they eventually turned me into a Durmeus shipper. As soon as I have some spare time, I will read them once again and comment on each one, of course. I have so many things I need to point out and highlight. :)
> 
> My dear mariothellama,  
> Since I have already started 'complaining' about Durmeus, I will get to you now. ;) I blamed it on Blue_Night's amazing writing skills that I loved this ship so much, but then I read 'The Fire in His Veins' and I already told you that this was the moment I realized that I started to ship Marco and Erik...
> 
> So because of you two and your awful stories (= beautiful masterpieces), I have a new ship on my list and that called for a celebration, so naturally I had to write something for it. But since Müllendowski and Leweus are all I can think about these days, things got a bit out of hand and this happened...

 

 

**Traveled Back Down That Road**

 

 

Why had he even given in to Thomas and agreed to go to André’s birthday party? So much for having a nice evening to celebrate Robert’s and Thomas’ special occasion…  
Happy first one year anniversary, Robert thought to himself sourly.

He really should have known better. The fact that it is André's birthday party is enough to ensure it will end in chaos. Usually Robert doesn't mind, it is always funny to see how little alcohol André is able to stomach before someone needs to take care of him. But today Robert is slightly miffed because this party is the reason that he and Thomas had to delay the celebration of their first year as a couple.

It's not even midnight and André is already wasted. Robert watches with an amused grin as Mario grabs the older man's shoulders and drags him away before he can embarrass himself even further.

Most of the guests have either left already or are in a similar state, too drunk to catch much of their surroundings.

Robert takes a sip from his drink – which definitely contains more alcohol than it should have, so no wonder that everybody is drunk – and watches his boyfriend animatedly talking to Manuel, making so complicated sweeping gestures that Robert doubts the goalkeeper is able to get what he means.

Then his eyes travel to another familiar figure that is approaching him with a wary smile.  
“What are you doing here moping around on your own?” Marco asks teasingly.

Robert tries to cover up his amused smirk by taking another sip from his glass. “I’m not moping around.”

Marco pointedly raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t comment on his poor lie.

Robert notices that his shoulders are slumped, so apparently he is not the only one being a bit cranky tonight. “What’s wrong, Marco? You don’t look too happy either.”  
The blond sighs. “It’s nothing. Erik simply doesn’t want to dance with me.”

Robert frowns. “That doesn’t sound like Erik at all. What did you do?”

Marco takes the drink from his hand and takes a large swallow from it, grimacing slightly as the strong alcohol burns down his throat. “This tastes like shit.”

Robert doesn’t respond to the distraction, patiently waiting for his friend to elaborate instead. After a few seconds Marco gives in. “He didn’t have any time for me lately, so two days ago I decided to surprise him with a nice, little candle light dinner. But he didn’t come because he wanted to spend some time with Jonas.”

“And you were upset that he preferred Jonas over you,” Robert concludes.

Marco gives him a clipped nod. “I totally overreacted and accused him of not taking my concerns seriously.”

Robert winces in sympathy as he imagines Erik’s reaction to such a pointless accusation. “And now Erik is mad at you for even thinking like that.”

Marco doesn’t respond, but there is no need to. Robert knows Erik all too well and if there is one thing the younger man is very sensible to, it is someone questioning his commitment to a relationship. That much he knows from experience…

He lets his eyes wander over the crowd until he spots his former teammate with the two captains Marcel and Philipp, the three of them talking quietly. After a while the latter notices his gaze, frowning when he realizes that Robert is trying to tell him something. Then his eyes light up in understanding and he interrupts the two Dortmund players. As soon as they turn their heads towards Robert, he grabs Marco’s arm and pulls him onto the crowded dance floor.

“Robert, what are you doing?” Marco hisses, clearly annoyed at being manhandled. Instead of answering him, the Pole pulls him close, his hands grabbing Marco’s hips as he begins to move, his motions keeping in time with the music.

From the corner of his eye, he sees that Erik is approaching the edge of the stage, Marcel and Philipp entirely forgotten as he watches them with an unreadable expression.

Marco just stares at Robert visibly confused, his hands resting lightly on Robert’s chest, but he doesn’t push the taller man away.  
“Robert?” he asks once again.

The Pole leans closer until his lips are almost touching Marco’s earlobe. “Let’s show him how you felt when he dumped you for Jonas.”

Marco shivers, perhaps an involuntary reaction to Robert’s sudden proximity. Then his hands finally slide around Robert’s body to pull them even closer together.

Robert quickly glances towards Thomas who is standing beside Philipp now and watching them with a knowing smirk, clearly seeing right through Robert’s plan. He doesn’t look like he minds though, he merely gives Robert an encouraging nod. Robert feels a wave of pride surge through him, mentally noting that he’s going to make it up to his boyfriend as soon as he gets the opportunity to before letting his hands drop to Marco’s ass. The blond watches him curiously, his voice so low that only Robert can hear it. “Are you sure that’s alright with Thomas?”

“Don’t worry. He already knows we’re just trying to rile Erik up.”

Marco relaxes then, his hands sliding down Robert’s sides before linking them behind his back.

Robert closes his eyes at the wonderful feeling of their bodies grinding against each other and he leans down until his lips touch the blond’s neck, placing a soft reassuring kiss there before moving up to the jawbone.

Another shiver wrecks down Marco’s spine and his hold around Robert tightens, their lower bodies pressing so firmly together that the taller man can feel the proof of Marco’s arousal through the denim.

Robert chuckles amused. “Have you been thinking of Erik or are you just excited to see me?”

“You’re such a smug dumbass!” the blond complains, but there’s an audible smile in his voice as he tilts his head to the side, inviting Robert to explore the skin there.

The Pole is happy to oblige, his mouth dragging over Marco’s throat while his eyes search for Erik again. The younger man hasn’t moved at all, but his lips are pressed into a thin line, so he’s clearly not as nonchalant as he tries to appear.

Robert’s gaze drifts to the side where Thomas is watching them, moving his hands in a very strange manner. Robert frowns as he tries to make sense of what Thomas is trying to tell him.

When he finally gets it though, he wishes he could smooch his way too supportive boyfriend. Then he complies with Thomas’ suggestion and grabs Marco’s thighs to lift him up.

Marco lets out a surprised yelp, but then his ankles hook around Robert’s back, his hands coming up to fist in the brunette’s short hair.

The action is met with catcalls from the people closest to them, most of which have stopped dancing to watch Robert and Marco curiously. Robert grins when he sees Thomas subtly giving him the thumbs up and he doesn’t have to take a look at Erik to get confirmation of his disapproval; he can feel the younger man's piercing gaze on him.

However it is Marco who is finally getting with the program and taking charge now, pulling demandingly at Robert’s hair until he has got the Pole’s attention back.

Robert obliges, unable to avoid the beautiful amber-golden eyes of his former teammate. And for a tiny moment he understands why Erik desired Marco even back then when he was still with Robert…

His line of thought is interrupted when those captivating eyes close and Marco leans forward, clearly intending to kiss him. And Robert panics because that would definite cross a line. He turns away at the last moment, so that Marco’s lips merely touch his cheek and he can feel the hands clutching his hair loosening in surprise.

“Sorry,” Robert whispers into Marco’s ear. “But I can’t do that.”

Then he gently lowers the man in his arms back onto the ground, hoping the blond won’t be mad at him for backing out of it so suddenly.

But Marco merely turns until his back is pressing against Robert’s front and he picks up where they left off, moving his body to the rhythm of the music. But there is regret in his eyes that are back to watching Robert carefully.  
“It’s me who has to apologize, I got carried away for a second. Do you want to stop this?”

Instead of gracing that ridiculous assumption with a reply Robert winds his arms around the other man from behind and begins to grind against him. He isn’t sure if he is just imagining the low groan coming from Marco. He rolls his hips harder, letting Marco feel that he is just as affected by the blond as Marco seems to be by him.

Marco meets him, both of them moving against each other simultaneously and now Robert can feel his cock twitching in interest as well. Just when his hand on Marco’s stomach drops lower and the smaller man’s breath hitches in response, there are fingers circling Robert’s wrist.

“I think that’s enough, Robert.” Erik’s tone is so sharp that it could cut glass.

Robert meets Erik’s bright eyes, expecting a seething glare directed at him but merely finds a questioning expression that doesn’t fit to his pissed off tone. As though Erik is conflicted about his own feelings towards what just happened.

Robert lets go of Marco and takes a conscious step back. Only then does he break the eye contact with Erik, leaving the couple standing in the middle of the empty dance floor while a dozen pairs of eyes are following him.

He walks over to the bar, ordering another one of these shitty drinks and wondering what the hell has got into him.

“You succeeded, Satan.” Robert turns his head to find his boyfriend approaching him from the side, a small grin on his face. “Erik is all over Marco.”

A quick look to the dance floor confirms that statement because Erik and Marco are making out like there is no tomorrow, both of them passionate and confused at the same time.

Robert doesn’t feel victorious though and he turns back to Thomas nervously. “And what about you? Are you mad at me?”

Thomas snorts. “I’m not mad. I think it’s one of the hottest things that I have ever seen. I wish I had been in Marco’s shoes.”

“I’m sorry,” Robert admits regretfully. “I should have asked you first.”

Thomas’ grin softens into a warm smile. “I told you I’m not mad and I was serious about that. I was turned on. And amused.”

“Amused?” Robert repeats irritated.

“Yes, amused,” Thomas confirms chuckling. “On the one hand there was Erik, unable to take his eyes off you both. I’m still not sure if he wanted to punch you in the face or cheer you on.” Robert opens his mouth to interrupt him, but Thomas doesn’t give him a chance. “And on the other hand there was Marco.”

He doesn’t say anything more and Robert has the feeling the silence is supposed to tell him something.  
“What about Marco?” he eventually asks warily.

“He wants you.”

Robert instantly feels the need to deny it because he doesn’t want Thomas to jump to conclusions. But it would be ridiculous to deny it after that show they did on the dance floor.  
“I’m sorry,” he says once again though the words feel dull, like a lame excuse.

“Will you please stop apologizing?” Thomas asks with an amused shake of his head. “If I had a problem with that, I should tell Marco, don’t you think? Besides, I can’t blame him for that, after all I feel the same. I want you.”

It’s like these three little words lift a weight from Robert's chest and finally he can breathe again. “Just _want_ me?”

Thomas puts his arms around his middle to pull him closer. “Let me correct that. I _love_ you.”

Then their lips finally meet and Robert relaxes into the kiss, welcoming the familiar feeling of Thomas’ tongue sliding into his mouth, his hands rubbing soothingly over the Pole’s back.

Robert hasn’t even realized up to now that he needed to be soothed. He hasn’t realized how much he has been afraid of Thomas’ reaction.

Eventually Thomas pulls back, giving him a curious look. “Now that this is settled, can I ask you something?” When Robert nods, he continues, “Why didn’t you let Marco kiss you?”

Robert freezes. “I felt like that we were overdoing it already. And I was afraid you would be put out if I kissed another man.”

Thomas doesn’t answer him, he seems to be thinking about it though. “Were you two together? While you were living in Dortmund, I mean?”

Robert doesn’t know what to make of the direction their conversation is taking. “No, there was never anything between me and Marco. But I was Erik’s boyfriend for more than six months.”

Thomas looks startled. “You and Erik? That is unexpected.” Then he purses his lips. “Why do I always get things the wrong way?”

Robert is tempted to leave it at that because he doesn’t want to ruin his boyfriend’s good mood, but he knows that he needs to be completely honest now; he’s certain that he won’t ever find enough courage again.  
“You haven’t got it wrong. Marco is the reason Erik and I broke up two and a half years ago.”

Thomas frowns, a dark scowl replacing his smile. “What do you mean Marco was the reason? Erik didn't cheat on you, did he?”

“No, of course not!” Robert replies harsher than intended. “Erik would have never done that. But I knew that he had developed feelings for Marco, yet I told myself his feelings for me were stronger.”

Thomas watches him thoughtfully. “And they weren't?”

“On my last day in Dortmund I finally confronted Erik about it and asked him if he had fallen in love with Marco. His answer was yes.” Robert closes his eyes at the memory. “But that's not why I left him. After all I've already suspected as much.”

Thomas grips his shoulder gently and Robert leans into the touch, drawing strength from it before he elaborates. “I asked him if he wanted to be with Marco. His answer was yes.” Robert bites his lips to keep himself from tearing up. “And I ran. I ran back back home to get my stuff and the next day I was in Munich.”

Thomas is silent for a while, clearly trying to digest that information. “Did he ever apologize to you?”

“I've barely talked to him for half a year after that,” Robert tells him instantly.

“But did he at least _try_ to apologize?”

“No,” Robert admits and he can't keep one tear from rolling down his cheek. “And that's what hurt the most.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still slightly bitter about yesterday's game (though I have to admit that drinking a few glasses of red wine always helps considerably), so I don't have the energy to read through this again. So I apologize for any mistakes.  
> This is mostly a flashback chapter that will explain what exactly happened between Robert, Erik and Marco two and a half years ago. I really loved writing it and I hope you will like it as well.

 

 

_Robert first notices it during a training session in early spring. Erik is rather quiet these days, something clearly troubling him, but up to now Robert hasn’t thought much of it. After all he will be leaving Dortmund in a few months and they won’t be able to see each other as often as they would like to. So Robert gets why Erik is upset. At least until today._

_Because today Erik is constantly smiling, his eyes shining brightly with… hope? At least that’s how Robert would describe it. He has been feeling guilty ever since he told the team that he was going to leave Dortmund, so he’s actually relieved about Erik’s surprising change of mood. Until he sees Erik glancing at Marco, an answering smile appearing on the blond’s face. Robert freezes when he sees the expression in Erik’s eyes, a look that he has only shown his boyfriend up to now. A look full of warmth, trust and love._

_He can’t move, unable to take his eyes away as he watches Erik’s arm winding around Marco’s waist to pull him close before they walk into the direction of the locker room. He stares after them, a numb feeling settling in the pit of his stomach as he thinks about what he just saw. Or perhaps he’s just reading too much into it…_

 

“But you weren’t reading too much into it,” Thomas supposes.

Robert finally raises his eyes from the fabric of the armchair he has been occupying since Thomas led him away from the party; upstairs into what must be André’s living room. Thomas seems to be sure that the blond midfielder won’t mind.

Robert meets Thomas’ gaze, needing the confirmation that he isn’t hurting Thomas with his memories; memories of a time when another man was the most important person in his life. But Thomas’ eyes are still gentle and so the Pole dares to continue.

“I kept thinking about Erik and Marco for the next few weeks, but then Marco got injured during your game against Armenia and I realized that I needed to stop being so selfish. Marco needed someone to comfort him and we all tried to be there for him. Marco and I had always been close friends, but these first few weeks after he got injured proved to be a turning point for us…”

 

“ _What do you want for dinner tonight, Mars? I could order Chinese, Italian, Serbian-?”_

“ _I’m capable of ordering food myself, thank you very much!” Marco interrupts him with an annoyed snarl. “You don’t have to mother me 24 hours a day.”_

_Robert doesn’t comment on his rude tone, he’s actually glad about it. It has been two weeks now since Marco had got injured and Robert would be more worried about his friend if he was calm._

_Robert shrugs and puts his phone away. “Alright, you’re tired of us always ordering food, I get it. So I will cook something for us instead.”_

_He turns around and heads for the kitchen, not surprised when Marco follows him with a dark scowl. “I just told you that I don’t need you here!”_

“ _I’m not here because I think you need me,” Robert argues and he is surprised by his own words. He knows they are true, but why else would he be here than trying to comfort Marco?_

_Marco looks at him disbelievingly. “Then why are you here, Robert?”_

_To be honest Robert has no idea. “I’m not sure. All I know is that I want to do something, anything to make this easier for you.” His voice softens as he meets Marco’s inquiring glare. “You’re my friend and I can’t stand seeing you like this. I want to be there for you as much as possible.”_

_For a long moment Marco just stares at him, his anger slowly fading away and Robert is foolish enough to hope that Marco is going to relent. But the anger is merely replaced by condemnation, a cold and vicious gleam in the blond’s eyes._

“ _You want to be there for me? You of all people?!” Marco takes another step closer until he is right in Robert’s face, their chests touching with every breath they take. “In a few weeks you’ll be leaving Dortmund and join Bayern. You can’t be there for me, Robert!”_

_The words sting, but Robert can’t argue with them; they are true after all. He chose to leave and he understands why Marco feels so betrayed now. But that’s why Robert wants to help even more._

“ _I won’t apologize for this because I don’t regret my decision.” Marco’s eyes harden, but Robert adds, “But that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you anymore. You’re very important to me, Mars, and me walking onto the pitch with a red jersey instead of a yellow one won’t change that.”_

_There is silence between the two men as they watch each other, both of them waiting for the other to back down. Eventually Robert can’t stand it any longer, the blatantly obvious resentment directed at him.  
“Tell me what I need to do to convince you that I mean it.”_

_Marco’s instant answer is the one he has feared. “Then stay.”_

_Robert knows he’s not talking about staying at his house, staying the night or staying until the injury has healed. The Pole would agree to each of these things in a heartbeat, but what Marco is asking is a lot harder, a lot vaguer. “You know why I want to play for Bayern. That doesn’t mean that I’m not going to miss you though.” Marco still doesn’t believe him - that much is clear to see - and Robert has no idea what to say or do to change his mind.  
“Even Erik eventually accepted my decision. Why can’t you?”_

_He seems to have said the wrong thing._

_Marco’s eyes darken and he raises one hand up to Robert’s face. For a moment Robert is sure that the blond wants to hit him, but instead his fingers grip Robert’s hair, drawing a pained wince from the older man before he surges forward and crushes their lips together._

_Robert’s back hits the counter behind him, his hand instinctively grabbing Marco’s hips for support while the blond presses his own lips tightly against Robert’s, trying to pry them open. Robert tries to push Marco away, but there’s an uncharacteristic violence in his actions._

_Desperation._

_And Robert realizes that Marco needs this. To lash out and bruise him, hurt him. And Robert can’t bring himself to deny him this, no, he welcomes the raw emotions; he even wants to be violated like this._

_But he can’t._

_Robert pushes firmly against Marco’s chest until the younger man releases his lips. “Marco, we can’t do this. I could never cheat on Erik, not like this.”_

“ _I would never ask something like this from you,” Marco tells him and it’s the first time today that his voice is remotely gentle._

_Robert frowns. “Then what was this about?”_

“ _Erik knows,” Marco responds and that confuses Robert even further._

“ _What are you talking about?”_

“ _I told him how I feel about and he said he doesn’t mind in the slightest.” His voice sounds warm yet his words pierce Robert’s heart like daggers. Why would Erik be fine with another man desiring his boyfriend?_

“ _Why isn’t he mad at you?” he cannot help but ask even though it makes him sound weak and pathetic._

_Marco’s smile widens; it’s too soft, too gentle for this kind of talk. His hand returns to Robert’s hair, but this time he cards through it with tenderness and the change of mood throws the Pole off completely.  
“Because he loves me as well. The only question is how you feel about this.”_

_Robert is shocked into silence. Marco just said it out loud; Erik loves him. And that is the reason why Erik doesn’t mind this; why he can’t be upset that Marco desires Robert. Because he loves Marco. Marco. Not Robert._

_And Robert should have seen it coming a while ago. It was hard to miss the looks and secret smiles these two have been throwing each other the last weeks even though Robert has tried hard not to read too much into it._

_There’s just one thing Robert still doesn’t understand._

“ _If you love Erik, why did you just kiss me?”_

“ _Can’t you see it in my eyes?” Marco asks patiently._

_And he is right, it’s clear to see in the way his pupils have dilated, only a slim ring of amber remaining as he waits for Robert to finally connect the dots._

_Until a moment ago Robert would have come to the conclusion that Marco has fallen in love with him, but the blond just told him that it is Erik whom he loves._

_So Robert goes with the only other option that would explain that kiss._

“ _You desire me?”_

_Marco grins. “Yes, I do. It took me a long time to finally admit it to myself, especially because you are with Erik and therefore off limits. But I’m not strong enough to resist you forever and so I told Erik about my feelings for you.”_

“ _And he is alright with this?” Robert asks again, wondering how much ‘this’ entails._

_Marco nods. “But I don’t know how you feel. If you feel the same way about me. You decide what happens tonight or if something happens at all. I promise your answer won’t change anything about us and I will accept it, no matter what it is.”_

_Robert is silent for a very long time, unsure how to respond. He is shocked how easy this matter seems to be for Marco and Erik; that Erik can just fall out of love with Robert like that. The last few months may have been straining and Robert knows his transfer to Bayern is a big reason for the fights they had recently. But not once has Robert considered that Erik may want to end their relationship; that he may find someone else._

“ _Robert?” He has forgotten that Marco is still waiting for an answer._

_Robert looks at the blond who is still waiting patiently and his first instinct is not to give in, to say that he loves Erik and he can’t betray his trust like that. But Marco hasn’t been asking for something permanent, for commitment, for love. Marco desires him. And Robert can’t deny that he wants Marco just as badly even though he has tried to stomp it down._

“ _Marco, I can’t sleep with you. I could never look Erik in the eyes again if I did that, no matter how fine he seems to be with it.”_

_Marco bites his lip and nods. “I understand.” He moves to turn around, but Robert’s arm shoots out to grab his wrist, stopping the blond from leaving.  
“I just said I can’t sleep with you. That doesn’t mean that I don’t want you.”_

_Marco doesn’t say anything, he is just waiting for Robert to make the first step. And he is right in doing so, after all Robert is the one who has to make up his mind and find out what he truly wants._

“ _I’m afraid,” Robert confesses eventually. “I love Erik yet I can’t deny that I want more from you than just friendship, Marco. And it scares the hell out of me.”_

_Marco’s arms come around him instantly and the older man melts into the comforting touch, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed tightly together. But it does the opposite of what Marco has intended; the embrace doesn’t lessen his fears, it affirms them. Because it’s not only desire that makes Robert want to turn his head and kiss the man holding him in his arms. It’s much more than that…_

_And Erik should be the only one he is harboring such deep feelings for._

_He has been so caught up in his thoughts that Marco's lips capturing his own takes him by total surprise. His eyes flutter closed instinctively, a tingling filling his chest as he parts them and Marco deepens the kiss. Robert is still too shocked to react properly or even take charge, but then the smaller man's hands slide down his sides, making him shiver while Marco is pressing him back against the edge of the counter. Robert whimpers at how good it feels to be kissed by Marco, to be kissed by the man he has wanted for so long without even knowing it, the man he has developed succh strong feelings for despite how hard he tried to fight them._

_But now he can't deny them any longer, not when there is no inch of space left between them and ther mouths are sealed together with their tongues fighting for dominance._

_But then he feels Marco's arousal pressing against his hip and finally he realizes what he is doing; that they need to stop this because he doesn't want to hurt Erik._

_Robert pushes hard against Marco's chest and the blond is so taken aback that he stumbles backwards, grimacing slightly from the pain shootng through his injured ankle._

“ _It’s more than just desire that I’m feeling for you, Marco,” Robert admits and a wave of guilt washes over him, burning him from the inside like acid. “But I don't know if I want to explore the depths of my feelings for you.”_

“ _It's because of Erik, isn't it?” Marco asks in a low voice. When Robert doesn't answer, he adds, “Talk to him, Lewy. Go home and talk to Erik. Explain your feelings and maybe he will surprise you.”_

_Robert doesn't answer. He needs to get out of here, away from the amber green eyes watching him worriedly, away from that kiss, away from that almost-betrayal._

“ _I'm sorry,” he whispers and he doesn't wait for the other man's response, he just turns away and leaves, needing the familiar comfort of his own home to get a grip on emotions._

 

Thomas doesn't react at first, he is just watching Robert with a deep frown on his face. Eventually his confusion fades away and he sits up in the chair.  
“So, Marco said that he and Erik have fallen in love with each other?”

Robert merely nods, not trusting his voice to be as composed as he would like to appear. He has avoided replaying this memory in his mind including the many details, like how much he had wanted Marco. That was something that still scared him now, more than two years later.

He quickly returned his attention to Thomas who was watching him with a piercing gaze. “And did you confront Erik about it?”

Robert drops his gaze to the carpet.  “I tried to. But I was so afraid of losing him that  I didn't go through with it.”

 

_ Somehow he doesn't end up in his own four walls but in front of Erik's door. _

_ He uses the key Erik has given him to let himself in and is glad when he finds the younger man watching TV in the living room. _

_ For a long moment Robert remains standing at the threshold, the guilt from earlier  returning full force as he watches  his tired boyfriend zapping through the channels.  Robert almost cheated on him and only because of some pent-up emotions; ones he has successfully suppressed until an hour ago. _

_ Suddenly Erik seems to notice that he is being watched because his head turns around and his face lights up in surprise.  
“Robert? I thought you wanted to spend the night at Marco's place?” _

_ Robert opens his mouth, but no words manage their way out. He is unable to move, frozen in place by the shock of what he almost did and he realizes he can't heed Marco's advice. He can't confront Erik about the feelings he has for the winger, not as long as he isn't ready to face the consequences, to deal with Erik walking away from him. Though if Marco told him the truth and Erik has indeed fallen for the blond as well, the break-up will happen sooner rather than later anyway... _

“ _Robert, what's the matter?” Erik asks and he looks concerned now as he gets up from the sofa and walks over to him. “Did something happen?”_

_ Robert's heartbeat speeds up in fear and he wonders if Erik can somehow see it in his eyes; if they're still burning with passion for Marco. _

_ Erik is right in front of him now and grips Robert's arm firmly. “You're scaring me. Please tell me what's wrong.” _

_ Once again Robert opens his mouth with the intention of admitting his weakness and ask Erik if Marco's words are true. But he isn't strong enough. _

_ He surges forward and kisses Erik, his lips muffling the surprised yelp coming from the younger man. After a short moment Erik's hands loosen their hold on his arms only to drop down to Robert's hips and pull them closer together.  _

_ The Pole's own hands fist in Erik's hair as his tongue slides into the younger man's mouth, inviting Erik to do the same. _

_ Erik pulls back though, a frown on his face. “You're upset.” It's not a question. Of course it's not because Erik doesn't need confirmation, he just wants to know the reason. _

“ _Do you love me?” Robert finds himself asking and he regrets his words the moment they are out. Because now he can't pretend anymore, now he is giving Erik the choice to walk away with a single word..._

“ _Of course I do.”_

_ Robert closes his eyes and lets the relief flood him and wash away the fear in his heart. Erik still loves him and he's going to stay. _

“ _Then please love me, Erik.” His voice is barely above a whisper._

_ He can still see worry in Erik's hazel eyes, but his desperate plea stirs something inside of the defender. He leans forward and captures Robert's lips in a kiss much tender than the one they shared just moments ago. _

_ His sudden calmness transfers to Robert, slowing down his rapid heartbeat, soothing his worries, his thoughts until all he can feel are Erik's touches. _

_ It takes them a few minutes to get into Erik's bedroom, both of trying to get rid of their clothes without breaking the kiss. They stumble onto the bed with Robert on top, but after a few seconds Erik turns them around until Robert is lying on his back. Then he breaks away from the Pole's lips to gaze down at him with lust-filled eyes. _

“ _Tell me what you need to feel better.”_

“ _Never stop loving me,” Robert replies without hesitation. He needs to erase the seed of doubt that Marco's words have planted in his heart._

_ Erik smiles before leaning down and claiming Robert's mouth again, his body beginning to move above him and Robert knows with sudden clarity that Erik will gladly spend the whole night loving him... _

 

Thomas doesn't say any thing for so long that Robert feels fear nagging at him. He figured it was for the best to tell Thomas the whole story because not saying anything when he should have has already destroyed his happiness once. But perhaps Thomas sees him different now that he knows what transpired between him, Erik and Marco.

The minutes tick by without Thomas saying anything, one hand massaging his temple absentmindedly. 

Just when Robert has convinced himself that he has screwed up big time, Thomas finally breaks the heavy silence. “So Marco's words turned out to be true after all. Erik fell in love with him, but only confessed it when you confronted him about it on your last day in Dortmund?”

Robert nods and he doesn't know what to make of the thoughtful expression on the younger man's face.

“Well, at least that explains that vibe of unfinished business I got while I was watching you and Marco on the dance floor.” He raises his eyes and Robert isn't used to the piercing gaze that is now directed at him. “I could see the passion in your eyes, Lewy. You want him just as much as he wants you. You tried to run from your feelings for both Marco and Erik for so long yet they haven't gone away. They will never go away.”

Robert swallows hard and he tries to squish the panic that is now rising in his chest. “My feelings for them are long past. I have got you now.”

“Stop lying to yourself!” Thomas replies and he sounds truly annoyed now. “You and I have been very happy together but all this time I had the feeling that I wasn't enough. I never seemed to be able to make the sadness in your eyes go away, no matter how hard I tried. And now I know why.”

Robert shakes his head and reaches out for Thomas. “No, Thomas, you're wrong. You're all I need.”

“This isn't about what you need,” Thomas states in a hard voice and he gets up from the chair, ignoring Robert's hand reaching for his. “It's about what you want.”

“I want you!” Robert argues and he tries to get up as well.

“Stay where you are!” Thomas demands with narrowed eyes. “I've got a few things to settle with Erik and Marco and you won't move until I come back, understand?”

Thomas' tone tolerates no argument and Robert watches him leave the room with a heavy heart. Tears begin to burn in his eyes as he realizes that his worst fear has come true. He has turned Thomas away with the truth he has tried so hard to bury. He should have expected that Thomas would be hurt that he isn't the only one Robert loves. That he isn't enough...

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anybody beside Blue_Night and mariothellama is still reading this, but here is the last chapter to this story.  
> I know I'm too early (again), but I was on a roll and I wanted to finish this, so I could get back to my other stories.

 

 

Half an hour later Robert finds himself sitting in the back seat of a car, Marco right next to him with the same confused expression on his face as Robert. Thomas and Erik are sitting in the front, the latter in the driver’s seat as they head for his house. Except for the sound of the radio it has been deadly silent for the whole ride, no one daring to speak. Thomas and Erik are both staring ahead with grim expressions while Marco keeps throwing nervous glances at Robert. Eventually the Pole can’t take it any longer. “Will someone finally tell me what the hell is going on?” He hasn’t got anything since Thomas returned from his ‘talk’ with Robert’s former lovers and dragged him to Erik’s car.

“You will see soon enough,” Thomas replies, voice still hard with anger.

Erik briefly looks over to him. “I still don’t know if this is a good idea. I don’t want to be responsible for destroying another relationship.”

Robert flinches in surprise when he hears Thomas growling warningly. “I’m just trying to fix the mess you and Marco created over two years ago. I was the one picking up the pieces and all of you _will_ at least listen to what I will be suggesting.”

Erik meets Robert’s eyes through the rear-view mirror, clearly taken aback by Thomas’ unusual rudeness.

It is quiet then until they are pulling up in Erik’s driveway and exiting the car. The defender leads them into his house and Robert can’t suppress a shudder as he realizes only now that he hasn’t been here since he asked Erik to make love to him.

He and Marco both move to follow Erik into the living room, but Thomas clicks his tongue.

“No, Erik, if we’re really going to do this, it’s going to happen in your bed. I do have standards, you know.”

Erik narrows his eyes to slits but without protest he changes his direction and walks up the stairs.

Various thoughts are spinning through Robert’s head as he follows the younger man.

Once the four men are inside of Erik’s bedroom, Marco closes the door behind them and they turn to Thomas who is already making himself comfortable on the bed. He pointedly raises an eyebrow to Erik and Marco until the two men walk over and lie down next to him.

And then Thomas finally looks at Robert and for the first time since Robert unveiled the secrets of his past, he smiles. “Please come here.”

Hesitantly Robert takes one step after another, unsure what to expect. Marco looks troubled as well while Erik is watching him with a carefully blank face. Thomas reaches for him and Robert takes the offered hand, letting his boyfriend pull him onto the bed. Then he puts a soft peck onto Robert’s lips, presumably to reassure Robert. “Do you love me, Robert?”

Judging by the soft smile on his face and the confidence in his voice, he already knows the answer to his own question, yet he seems to need confirmation before he can go on.

“You know that I do, Thomas,” Robert replies without hesitation.

The younger man’s fingers come up to Robert’s cheek, a tender gesture that feels even more intimate with the two other men watching them silently.  
“And do you trust me?”

“Thomas, you’re scaring me,” Robert admits, but Thomas silences him by putting his index finger to his lips.

“Just answer the question, please.”

“I would trust you with my life,” Robert says and he really means it. There’s no one who deserves it more than his boyfriend.

Thomas’ smile widens and just when Robert feels secure enough to return it, the next words crush his soul.

“Kiss Marco.”

Robert freezes. “What?” He doesn’t know what unsettles him more. The suggestion itself or the fact that Thomas is still smiling.

“You heard me right. I want you to kiss Marco.”

Robert turns to Erik for help who should be angry that Thomas would say something like this without his consent. Yet Erik doesn’t say anything, his expression unreadable. So Robert turns to Marco who swallows before addressing Thomas.  
“Thomas, you have every right to be angry with us, but I don’t think-“

“I’m not angry at all,” Thomas argues. “Just frustrated and a bit sad I guess.”

Robert moves forward and embraces him, knowing that his past is the cause of Thomas’ pain. But the younger man pulls back too soon.

“Robert, you misunderstand me. It’s not the things you told me, the things you did that make me so sad. It’s the things you didn’t do.”

Robert stares at him uncomprehending. “What do you mean?”

“You truly loved Marco, didn’t you?”

His voice is gentle, but the truth in his words scares Robert. “Yes, I did. But I love you now.”

Thomas sighs before cupping Robert’s face. “I know that. But think about it for a moment and tell me honestly. Have you fallen out of love with Marco?”

Robert is unable to look away from Thomas’ pervasive gaze. The seconds tick by as he tries to form the words he should be saying; that his feelings for Marco are in the past and he only loves Thomas. But his lover is asking for the truth. And the truth about Robert’s heart is a lot more sinister…

“No.” Robert doesn’t want to say it out loud, to reveal his darkest secret for the very first time. But he is aware that Thomas won’t let him go just like that.  
“I still love Marco.”

The reactions he gets for his confession are not all what he expected. Thomas looks not the least bit surprised; Erik swallows hard, something like guilt or regret entering his eyes while Marco looks entirely shell-shocked.  
“You love me?” He looks like he wants to laugh and cry at the same time. “But why did you leave then? Why did you walk out of my life without turning back once? How could you do that to me, to Erik?”

“I thought it was obvious,” Robert replies with a heavy heart. “You and Erik were in love with each other. So I decided to be the one who would walk away first, so the two of you didn't have to hide your feelings for each other any longer.”

Marco swallows hard and shoots a nervous glance at Erik. The defender has sat up, his fingers twitching as though he wants to reach out for Robert, yet Thomas' warning hiss prevents him from doing so. Robert isn't sure why his response seems to upset Erik so much whose hazel-green eyes are widened in shock.  
“Wait, so the reason for you shutting the door in my face when I admitted my feelings for Marco was that you thought I would leave you for him?”

“Yes, obviously,” Robert says again, yet this time it sounds insecure because the word that doesn't really fit anymore. Apparently his reasons weren't as obvious as he thought.

“I would have never done that, quite the contrary,” Erik tells him before he reaches for Marco's hand like he's drawing strength from him. “It was your last day in Dortmund and I knew that I finally had to tell you how I truly felt. Marco had already told me about what happened between the two of you.” Robert pales at the reminder of his almost-betrayal, but then Erik continues. “So I thought that you wouldn't mind that I had fallen for Marco as well. Because how could you kiss him and admit that you felt more for him than just desire yet still be in love with me if you weren't thinking of the same as me?”

“Erik, you're not making any sense,” Robert says.

This time there's no mistaking the regret in Erik's eyes as he turns to give Thomas a thoughtful look. “You were right. He really has no idea.”

Thomas leans forward until he is cupping the Pole's face again. “Erik wanted to include Marco into your relationship.”

Robert's eyes widen as he realizes the implications of these words. “He didn't want to leave me?”

Erik chuckles though it sounds sad. “How could I have left you, Lewy? I loved you from the bottom of my heart and when Marco confirmed my suspicion that you loved him as well, I was sure you would be delighted.” He takes a deep breath. “But then you shut the door in my face when I told you how I felt and I thought that I had got it wrong. That I was a fool for believing you could love us both.”

Erik drops his gaze then and Robert feels like his heart is breaking all over again. “God, Erik, I'm so sorry. I thought you wanted to be with Marco only, so I shut you out of my life before you could do that to me.” Then he turns to Marco beside him. “You knew that he wanted to be with us both, didn't you? That's why you told me to talk with Erik about my feelings, that he might surprise me.”

Marco nods. “You were the reason Erik and I got closer in the first place. He noticed the way I looked at you sometimes and for a long time I was too cowardly to admit my feelings. But eventually I did and by the end of the season we would tease each other who of us loved you more.”

Robert grins as he imagines that though he feels like screaming in despair. “I was such an idiot. My jealousy ruined everything.”

He isn't aware of the first tear falling from his eyes, not until Marco brushes his fingers over his cheek to swipe it away. In the same moment there are arms coming around Robert from behind and he recognizes them as Thomas' even before he hears the voice whispering reassuringly into his ear.  
“You didn't ruin everything. It's not too late, you can still find that happiness.”

Robert turns his head back to look at the younger man. “No, Thomas. I don't want to hurt you. You're too important for me to do that.”

Thomas presses a soft kiss to Robert's neck. “I wouldn't be sitting on this bed with the two men you loved – still love – if it hurt me.” He pulls back to meet Robert's gaze. “All I ever wanted was to make the pain and sadness in your eyes go away. And if this is the only way, then so be it. Don't worry about me, I don't intend to just lean back and watch everything impassively.”

Robert doesn't know what to make of these words and the wink accompanying them.

But before he can ask, Thomas gently pushes him towards Marco. “Come on, darling. Kiss him. I know you want to.”

Robert is sure his heart is going to burst from the wave of gratitude and love that washes over him. “I don't deserve you.” Then he leans forward and kisses Thomas, swallowing the younger man's sound of surprise before breaking away and looking at the man sitting right next to him.

Marco looks like he is still struggling to believe what is happening in this very moment. Robert brings his hand up to the younger man's neck and for the first time in forever he allows himself to drown in the amber eyes meeting his.  
“Do you still love me, Marco?”

He is sure the blond wouldn't be here if that was the case, but Robert needs to have confirmation.

“I have never stopped, Lewy.” Robert leans closer, watching Marco closely until his lips are so close to the other man's mouth that he can feel his breath on his own lips.  
“Do you want me to kiss you, Marco?”

“Please,” Marco begs in a hoarse voice and Robert lets his eyes fall shut before bridging the distance and sealing the blond's mouth with his own.

As soon as their lips touch Robert realizes that Thomas has been right. His feelings for Marco are still as strong as they were two years ago, rising back to the surface even though Robert has tried so hard to bury them. He opens his mouth and Marco takes the invitation instantly, his tongue exploring the cavern greedily. Robert pushes closer against the younger man, wanting to feel him everywhere and Marco lets himself fall back into the cushions, right between Erik and Thomas. Robert shivers with excitement as he feels Marco’s body underneath him, his half-hard cock pressing insistently against the Pole’s thigh.

Robert breaks the kiss only to travel down to Marco’s throat, sucking the skin between his lips and drawing a needy whine from the blond, his hands pulling at Robert’s hair.

The striker moves to the elegant curve of the blond’s collarbone next, just when Marco’s hands drop to the buttons of his shirt.

“I want to see you!” Marco whispers in a husky voice and Robert pulls back to undo his buttons, but freezes when his eyes drift to their two boyfriends.

Thomas must have climbed over Robert while he was too busy kissing Marco and he’s moving down Erik’s naked body – when did Erik lose his clothes?! - an amused smile playing on his lips while he is looking up at the Dortmund player under his eyelashes. “We don’t want you to feel neglected, do you?”

Erik opens his mouth but whatever he wanted to say gets thrown out of the window when Thomas takes the tip of his cock into his mouth. The only sound he makes instead is a low groan, but Thomas has pulled back already, his grin even wider than before.

Robert has no idea what arouses him more; Erik’s naked body with his cock arching up proudly or the predatory glint in Thomas’ eyes.

Erik growls annoyed. “Why the hell did you stop?”

“I’m not going to blow you unless you ask me nicely,” Thomas responds in a honey-sweet voice and goddamn, Robert really shouldn’t find his tone hot.

Erik’s lips twitch upward. “I will never ask anything from a Bayern player.” Despite his words he leans up to capture Thomas’ upper lip between his teeth.

Robert jumps when he feels Marco’s fingers picking up where he left off and getting rid of the purple shirt, before covering Robert’s chest in sweet little kisses.

With great difficulty Robert manages to turn his eyes away from the two men kissing and fighting right next to him to pull at the blond strands until Marco gets the hint and looks up. Their lips meet again and Robert can’t get enough of it, desperately trying to savor Marco’s taste while his free hand closes around the younger man’s cock and he begins to stroke him softly.

“Fuck, Lewy!” Marco utters when he pulls back from the kiss and taking deep breaths to compose himself.

“Later, Mars,” Robert whispers before biting his earlobe gently.

Marco jerks at the sharp pain of his teeth, at the same time that there’s a loud moan coming from beside them. They both turn to find Erik bucking up, Thomas’ lips enclosed around his cock while the older man’s hands are keeping his hips down. Robert feels his own cock twitching at the sight and he’s sure he could come just from watching the two men.

Thomas hollows out his cheeks, his skilled mouth reducing Erik to a trembling mess and then he manages to take the cock even further. A second later Erik tenses, his eyes widening as his orgasm washes over him.

Robert can’t suppress a whine of his own when he sees Thomas swallowing as best as he can, some drops of Erik’s cum landing on his chin as he pulls off. Erik lies there panting hard, staring up at the ceiling as he slowly comes down from his high.

Marco crawls closer to him, one hand brushing over Erik’s forehead fondly and Robert feels a smile tugging at his lips.

He turns to Thomas whose smile softens before he leans forward and kisses Robert hungrily. Robert feels a new wave of desire coursing through him when he licks into his lover’s mouth and is able to taste Erik on his tongue, so different from Thomas but still somewhat familiar.

Thomas lets him have his way until Robert must have mapped out his whole cavern with his tongue before the younger man eventually pulls back. “Do you want Erik to take you?”

Considering what already happened in the past half hour, Robert should have expected something like that. Yet he didn’t.  
“I don’t know, I think so,” he says after a few seconds. “But only if it’s alright with you and Marco.”

Thomas turns to look at the winger who’s still got his arms around Erik. “Well Marco?”

The blond’s eyes darken with lust. “God, yes!”

Thomas looks back at Robert and smiles. “You don’t have to hold back because of me. You loving Erik and Marco doesn’t take anything away from your love for me, I know that.”

Robert isn’t able to say anything because there are no words to describe his gratitude. So all he does is lean forward until their foreheads are touching, hoping that his eyes can convey what words cannot.

Then he looks over to Erik who is watching him closely. “Erik.” Robert can’t say more than his former lover’s name, yet it seems like there is no need for more words.

Erik shudders at the mention of his name before tearing his eyes away to look at the man beside Robert. “Thomas, I won’t be able to just have sex with him without feelings involved. If I’m going to take Robert, I will be making love to him. I hope you understand what I’m trying to tell you.”

Thomas meets his gaze determinately. “Trust me, I do. And I want you to make love to him because that’s what he needs. I didn’t initiate this between the four of us because I thought it was only about satisfying his desires. I did it because this is about loving him.”

Erik takes a deep breath but just when he begins to move closer, Thomas stops him. “Just one thing.” He looks at Robert and there is nothing but warmth in his eyes. “Will you let me be the one to prepare you?”

For some reason that question soothes Robert more than anything else ever could. That Thomas won’t settle back and let everything happen but will actively partake in it.  
“Of course I will. Thank you.”

Thomas pushes until Robert is lying on his back before sitting back on his heels. “Erik, do you have lube?”

The defender reaches over to the nightstand to pull open the top drawer. A moment later he hands a bottle to Thomas who pops the cap open and pours a large amount of it onto his palm. He makes himself comfortable between the older man’s legs while Marco leans down to kiss Robert again.

When Thomas’ index finger touches his entrance, the cold of the liquid makes Robert flinch. But then Marco’s tongue enters his mouth and distracts Robert, at least until Thomas’ finger pushes past the ring of muscles.

Robert would have gasped if his lips weren’t sealed by Marco’s mouth already and he spreads his legs wider. When Marco releases his lips, Robert opens his eyes just in time to see the winger kiss Erik, their lips parting immediately to deepen the kiss.

The striker doesn’t get to appreciate the sight though when Thomas adds a second finger, carefully moving them from one side to the other and scissoring them to open him up. Robert looks at Thomas, their eyes not leaving the other one's even when Thomas pushes a third finger into him after a few moments, stretching him even further.

Robert whines unhappily because they are not enough to lessen the fire of his desire, he needs to feel Erik inside of him right now.

“Erik, please.”

Thomas retracts his fingers and Robert feels too empty, but Erik is already leaning over him. “I’m here, Robert. And I will love you like I used to.”

Robert feels the tip of his cock at his entrance and one final time he looks over to Thomas and Marco who are watching the scene with a mix of arousal and longing.

Then Erik pushes into him and erases all coherent thoughts.

Robert groans at the pleasant and slightly painful burn as Erik’s sinks into him.

The younger man is panting hard from the effort to go slow instead of slamming right into his body.

“Fuck, Robert, you’re so tight,” Erik whispers when he is buried to the hilt, keeping still for a moment to give the older man time to adjust.

“Move, Erik! Please!” Robert begs once he has managed to relax and Erik gladly obeys. He pulls back until only the tip remains inside of Robert and then he pushes all the way in, drawing a loud moan from them both.

Erik’s lips find his and then they are kissing, the two former lovers reunited as they move in unison. Robert hooks his ankles behind Erik’s back and the change of angle allows him to take the defender even deeper and by now the arousal is almost painful. As though sensing his pain, Erik’s hand suddenly wraps around Robert’s member and he begins to jerk him off in time with his trusts.

“Come for me, Robert, please,” Erik asks and it only takes a few more strokes of his hand until Robert does, his orgasm washing over him as he paints their stomachs white. He is distantly aware of Erik crying out as he follows him over the edge, shooting his load inside of him before slumping forward.

For a while Robert just lies there, too lazy to move while he can feel the weight of Erik’s body on his own and a hand carding softly through his hair. Only when that hand suddenly stills, does he open his eyes. Unsurprisingly it belongs to Thomas who is stretched out beside him, his fingers letting go of Robert to pull at the head of the man currently kissing him.

Robert watches hungrily as Thomas and Marco share an open-mouthed kiss, their tongues battling for dominance and Robert briefly thinks it can’t get much better than that. Until the weight of Erik’s body is gone and he sees the younger man’s arms coming around Marco, placing a short kiss to his neck before raising his head and capturing Thomas’ lips in a tender kiss.  
“Thank you, Thomas. For letting us share our love.”

Thomas doesn’t respond, but his arms wind around Erik and his hands slide down the younger man’s sides; the touch so feather-light that goose-bumps appear on Erik’s skin. Thomas only halts when his hands reach the small of Erik’s back.

Robert holds his breath in anticipation, halfway expecting one of them to turn away, but nothing of the sort happens. Instead Erik’s eyes sparkle with want and insecurity. “Are you going to fuck me into the mattress?”

His blunt question sends a wave of pleasure down Robert’s body and judging by the strangled sound coming from beside him, Marco isn’t doing much better either.

“Do you want me to?” Thomas retorts.

Erik bites his lip and he glances at Robert and Marco for a brief moment. When neither of them protests, he nods.

Thomas smiles, then one of his hands slips lower, right between Erik's cheeks.

Erik's eyes close and he leans back, pulling Thomas on top of him.

Thomas goes back to kissing him tenderly while using the new position to circle Erik's entrance with his thumb.

Robert feels himself starting to get aroused again and he looks at Marco hesitantly. In his seemingly forbidden dreams he saw Marco underneath him as they made love, but now Robert needs Marco to take care of him, to touch him in all the places that Erik did.

“I need to feel you,” Robert admits as his fingers trace the blond's jawline. “Please.”

Marco stares at him, his eyes dark with desire. “Lie on your back.”

Robert follows the command instantly, but Marco doesn't kiss him like he expected him to. Instead he lifts Robert's legs up in the air and suddenly there's something hot and wet at Robert's hole.

“Mars, what the hell are you doing?” Robert asks but his voice sounds slurred when he feels the hot wetness again and he realizes that it is Marco's _tongue_.

He fists his hands into the bedsheet when Marco licks over his entrance a few times before daring to slip the tip into him.

Robert groans and his cock twitches, but Marco has already pulled back to grin at him.  
“You taste delicious.”

“I taste of Erik,” Robert argues half-heartedly.

“Yes, that too.” He kisses Robert again, effectively ending the conversation by opening his mouth and letting Robert explore it like he has never had the chance to. Robert grips Marco's neck, pulling demandingly until they're almost devouring each other and Robert has almost forgot what he just asked Marco to do. But then there's a pressure on his sensitive hole and Marco pushes into him.

Robert moans into the younger man's mouth as he feels Marco slowly burying himself deeper and deeper, meeting no resistance after Thomas' thorough preparation and Erik's careful lovemaking.

When Marco begins to thrust harder and deeper, Robert can only hold on to the smaller man above him while he feels the pleasure building up in his groin. But then Marco changes the angle and suddenly he finds what he has been looking for.

Robert archs upward when Marco's cock brushes his prostate, but before he can recover, Marco hits it again and Robert's control slips rapidly. His fingernails are raking helplessly over the younger man's back, surely leaving scratches, but he couldn't care less. He can't think straight anymore when Marco manages to hit his prostrate with every thrust and it quickly becomes too much. “Mars, I'm gonna come!”

“Yes, babe, come for me!” Marco whispers into his ear and a moment later Robert comes for the second time tonight while his lover is holding him through it. He slumps back into the bed, his vision returning slowly while Marco continues pushing into him a few more times, making the Pole wince from the overstimulation before his orgasm eventually washes over him and his seed fills Robert. The taller man catches the blond in his arms and puts a kiss on his head. He's too exhausted to do more than that and so he merely keeps holding Marco in his arms before a scream of pleasure catches his ear. He turns his head to the side and sees Thomas coming inside of Erik. A moment later the defender follows him and they both drop onto the mattress like stones.

Robert is too worn out to move closer, but he manages to touch Thomas' shoulder and eventuallly the younger man stirs.  
“I love you, Thomas. I will never be able to tell you just how much I do.”

Thomas smiles before dragging himself closer, Erik's arm still over his waist as he makes himself comfortable between Erik and Robert who's still clutching Marco to his chest.

Robert reaches for Erik with his free hand and the hazel-green eyes open again before their owner crawls closer as well until his head is comfortably lying on Robert's arm.

They smile at each other before Robert turns back to Thomas, just in time to see the multi-colored eyes close as he leans in.

The kiss the two lovers share is short but full of love. Then Thomas pulls back and Robert closes his eyes, intending to finally give in to weariness. Then he hears Thomas whispering into his ear.

“Happy anniversary, Lewy.”

It's the last conscious thing Robert manages to catch before he falls asleep next to Thomas; Marco still sprawled over his chest and his free arm underneath Erik's head.

And for the first time in his life Robert feels complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, I hope I got you fooled with my comment on the last chapter (the one where I claimed I wouldn't write anything explicit).  
> You're welcome! :P
> 
> I will never write smut again! I've written a few of these kind of scenes in the last few months, but I don't feel like I'm getting any better. I mean I love how this one came out, but I thinks that's more because of the characters and the story than my writing skills...

**Author's Note:**

> Any form of feedback is highly appreciated. :)
> 
> When I wrote the first few sentences, I was convinced this story would become a disaster, unworthy of posting.  
> Over the course of the chapter I changed my mind though and I'm now rather fond of it.  
> However the ultimate decision is with you, my dear readers: Should I finish this or has my mind finally gone overboard (keeping the relationship tags in mind)?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Victory And Loss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673472) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)




End file.
